


Are You Satisfied?

by Somethingaboutit



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF, SKAM France
Genre: Eliott can’t keep his eyes off Lucas, Eventual relationship, Franka is an exchange student, Kissing, Lucas and Franka speak Croatian to each other, Lucas can sing really well, Lucas falls for Eliott, Lucas is from Croatia, Lucas lives with his cousin Borna, Lucas’ mom is in Croatia, Lucas’ name in Croatian is Lukas or Luka, Multi, She lives with Lucas and Borna, Shes doing a lot better and is able to live at home, Smut, The Crew - Freeform, and Lucas’ friend from Croatia, cute boyfriends, le gang, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas is a student at the University that Eliott goes to, Lucas catches Eliotts eye. Eliott keeps trying to get Lucas, but Lucas likes playing “hard to get”.





	Are You Satisfied?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want any translations of the Croatian text feel free to comment and I’ll translate it for you!! Leave Feedback!!

  “Okay let’s take attendance” Lucas’ math teacher says. Franka sitting beside him, just waiting for her name to be pronounced wrong. Its not that hard to pronounce, its ‘Friščić’. Fri–sh–chich. Simple as that. “Okay, Franka–how do you say your last name?” The teacher asks, making Franka sigh and Lucas laugh. “Friščić, Franka Friščić” She says, the teacher glaring at Lucas. Franka slaps Lucas’ arm making him look up, and stop laughing. When the teacher gives them a worksheet, Lucas and Franka converse a little. 

  “Vjerojatno razmišlja - možeš li promijeniti prezime u ‘Smith’ ili nešto?” (He’s probably thinking - can’t you have a normal last name like ‘Smith’ or something?) Lucas says, both of them burst out laughing. “Vjerojatno da” (Probably, yeah) Franka says, they talk until the teacher comes over and asks them if they’re doing any work. “Da” Lucas says. The teacher rolls his eyes and tell him–“You’re in France Lucas, speak french”. Something switches in Lucas. He stands up and walks out of the classroom. Franka excusing herself to go after her best friend. “Lucas!” She yells in the hall, she runs to Lucas who has already exited the school. When she gets to him he just goes off. 

  “‘Pričaj francuski, u Francuskoj si’ ko si on misli da je?! Mogu s prijateljem pričat na svom vlastitom jebenom jeziku ako ja to želim, koji kurac je njegov problem?” (‘Speak French, you’re in France’ who does he think he is?! I can speak to my friend in our own fucking language, what the fuck is his problem?) Lucas is shouting by now, which would be fine if it were just him and Franka in the courtyard. But there was one student who was smoking, about a couple feet away from them. When Franka goes off on Lucas. “Znam Lucas, ali ne možeš samo tako otići! Možeš upast u ozbiljne probleme. Svi su vidjeli šta si napravio, mogli bi te ismijavat do kraja škole, mogao bi bit viđen ko neki jebeni drama queen. Da stvari budu bolje, i mene si osramoutio u procesu, šta te nije ni malo briga? Idem nazad u razred, samo idi doma. Javi mi se kad si spreman ponašat se ko odrasla jebena osoba. Bok Lucas.” (I know Lucas, but you can't just leave! You can get into serious trouble. All they saw what you did, you could make a mycewave to the rest of the school, he could be seen some fucking drama queen. If things are better, and you embarrassed me in the process, what did you not care? I'm going back to class, just go home. Let me know when you're ready to act who grown up a fucking person. Bye Lucas.)

  Franka walks away, leaving Lucas dumbfounded. The boy that was watching feels bad now. He’s never heard that language before but he knows that she must’ve said some mean shit. Lucas looks over and locks eyes with him. “Eh, sorry you had to see that. Im Lucas” He spoke, walking over to where the taller man was. “Its okay, Eliott” Lucas likes that name, and the person who’s name it belongs too. “What language was that if you dont mind me asking?” Eliott questions, Lucas smirking at his question. “It Croatian. I’m from Croatia, so if Franka the girl I was talking to” Lucas responds, Eliott smiles and offers him a cigarette. Which Lucas gladly accepts. “Thank you, so why are you not in class?” Lucas asks, Eliott laughing at the question. “I only have one class today, I was just about to head home. Wanna join me?” Lucas looks at the school, then back at Eliott. “Sure” he says. He can just text Franka to bring his bag home for him. 

 

  Once they get to Eliotts place, they just talk and talk. “So Lucas, tell me about yourself” Eliott says, making Lucas blush. “Um, I’m from Croatia. In Croatian my name is Lukas L-U-K-A-S, I live with my cousin Borna, along with Franka. I’m eighteen. Um, I dont know? I’m gay” Lucas says, Eliott raising his brows at the last fact. “Beautiful and gay, nice” The elder says, making Lucas blush even harder. “I’m sorry but um I dont date” Lucas says, making Eliotts face drop. “Oh, uh I’m sorry. May I ask why?” Lucas’ heart breaks a little seeing Eliott so sad. Lucas has known about Eliott since his first year, but he never said anything and he does like Eliott. He likes him a lot. 

  “Um, in Croatia I have an ex who is really possesive, even though we have broken up. He still likes to control me, he gets mad when I post photos of me and my boys—my friends. I’m scared of what he will do if I date someone other than him” Lucas explains, he’s slowly inching closer to Eliott. Their faces inches apart, Lucas looks up to see Eliotts softend eyes. “He sounds like shit Lucas, I’m so sorry that happend to you” Lucas can’t resist himself, he leans closer to Eliott. Eliott closing the distance by placing a gentle hand on the smaller boys cheek, their lips meet and Lucas can’t help but think about how right this feels. The kiss gets a little heated when Eliotts tongue enters his mouth, Lucas can’t help but moan at the action. 

  Eliott moves Lucas so he’s in his lap, his hands move down to grab the younger boys ass. Lucas’ hands finding their way under Eliotts shirt, feeling the toned muscles with his fingers. They decide to break apart when Lucas starts grinding down on Eliott. “That was, wow” Eliott says, Lucas smiling and nodding his head in agreement. They go in for another kiss, their mouths fitting together perfectly, only to be interupted by Lucas’ phone ringing. Its Franka, oh shit. 

 

  “Lucas, di si jebote?”  
“S prijateljem sam?”  
  “Dođi doma, odmah. Moramo pričat.”  
“Ne, ne kad si nabrijana na mene bez razloga.”  
  “Molim te dođi doma. Borna je mrtav pijan i tvoj bivši je tu.”  
“Koji kurac, kako je on tamo?”  
  “Ne znam, samo se pojavio i ljut je, molim te dođi kući.”  
“Povest ću prijatelja sa sobom.”  
  “Jesi siguran da je to dobra ideja?”  
“Treba mi nekakva zaštita.”  
  “Oke, vidimo se.”

 

  “What did she want?” Eliott asks, Lucas kisses Eliott one more time then gets up, putting out his hand for Eliott to take. “We need to go to my place, my ex is there my cousin is drunk and Franka doesn’t know what to do” Lucas says, “Why do you need me?” The elder questions, “Um, to punch him if he gets aggressive with me?” Lucas says, Eliotts eyes go wide but he agrees none the less. 

  When they get to Lucas’ place, they walk in and Lucas freezes when he sees him. Patrik. “Šta radiš ovdje?”Lucas asks, Patrik just looking at him. ”Došao sam te vidjet bebo”

”Prekinuli smo prije pet mjeseci, zašto si ovdje?”Lucas says, his voice getting louder. ”Nemoj se bahatit tako, ko je ovo? Kurviš bio, kurviš ostao” Lucas laughs. He can’t believe he dated this asshole, ”Začepi, to mi je prijatelj. Otiđi, molim te.” Patrik just wont leave, god. ”Ne, ne, ne, tek smo se vidjeli, ne falim ti?”

  ”Ne, molim te odi ća”They’re screaming at eachother now. Lucas takes off one of his Nike slides, and starts smacking it against his hand. Raising it above his head like he’s going to hit him. ”Nemoj me ljutit, Lucas” Patrick brings up his fist, intimidating the younger boy. Who just smirks and says—”Preporučam da odeš, ne pušim mikro kurčeve ako nije za novac.”

  Patrik swings at him, Lucas dodges it, then smacks him with his slide. They did this alot when they were together. Borna has woken up by now, but does nothing. Same as Franka, when Lucas is this mad you never stop him. Eliott asks if he needs to step in, Lucas nods. Eliott steps in front of the smaller boy, aims at Patrik and swings. Partik holds his face, then leaves after saying—“Jebi se Lucas” resulting in Lucas flipping him off while he puts his shoe back on. 

 

  “Sorry you had to see that, Eliott” Lucas says, they’re in his room now with the door closed. “Its okay, was that normal for you two?” He asks, Lucas looking at Eliott. He walks over to him, sitting in his lap on his bed. “Uh yeah, it was. Still is sadly, that’s why I’m scared of getting together with someone now” Lucas explains, Eliott rubbing the younger boys cheek with his thumb. Tilting his head down to his, giving him a kiss. “You dont have to be scared anymore. But what did he say to you?” 

  “Oh, sorry I forgot you dont know Croatian, he was just calling me a slut and I told him that you’re just a friend. Then he called me ‘baby’ I got mad and told him I only suck small dicks for money” Lucas said, Eliott laughing at the last sentence. “How small?” He asks, “Four hard, it was sad” Eliott couldnt help but laugh, Lucas joining him. “What if we just be like this? Nothing confirmed but seeing eachother” Eliott suggests, “I’d like that” Lucas says. “I have to tell you something first, Eliott says. “What?”

  “I’m bipolar Lucas” Eliott says, voice soft. “So is my mom, nothings wrong with you. You just have ups and downs that are a little stronger than mine, or Frankas. That doesn’t change the fact that I really like you Eliott” he states, Eliott smiling at his words. “You’re so fucking perfect” Before Lucas can say anything, Eliotts lips are on his, and he can’t help but melt into the kiss

  

 


End file.
